


Kiss Me On the Mouth (And Set Me Free)

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cheating, Emotional Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: Frank didn’t know how he had let it get this bad, but he was cursing himself once again when he looked at the time on the clock. It was way past when Gerard was supposed to come home, and Frank could honestly feel himself start to break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. this had been on my mind for quite some time, and...i decided to upload it.  
> i also kind of rushed the ending cos i had no idea what else to write but all welll

 

Frank didn’t know how he had let it get this bad, but he was cursing himself once again when he looked at the time on the clock. It was way past when Gerard was supposed to come home, and Frank could honestly feel himself start to break. He didn’t know why he stayed with a man who cheated on him almost every night, and they both knew that Frank knew. It wasn’t a secret anymore, but Frank remembered the first time he found out about Gerard’s affair. It hurt, it really, _really_ did, because he thought he was in love with Gerard, and he thought that maybe Gerard was the one for him but, apparently, it was only one-sided love. Frank remembered the argument and the sleepless nights after finding out, and the false promises of Gerard saying he would never do it again, but Gerard proved him wrong.

Frank couldn’t leave Gerard and he didn’t know why, but it was so hard to leave him. Frank and Gerard didn’t have sex anymore, no fooling around either, and it was just… nothing. There was nothing more in that relationship, and it hurt, but Frank kept waiting and waiting for Gerard to change. Frank had only known about the cheating for maybe six months, but their relationship was going to go on for three years. How could Gerard just give it up that easily? Three years worth of memories and laughs, and anything in between. It sucked, truly. It brought back Frank’s depression, and it made it hard to eat some days and he couldn’t do much for himself. His mom noticed when she came around every once in awhile and commented on his weight, and how he looked so damn tired. She looked heartbroken when Frank told her what was going on, but… he didn’t listen to her advice either.

It startled him when he heard the door shut and footsteps walk through the corridor. Gerard and Frank’s eyes met, and Frank looked down short after.

“There’s dinner in the microwave if you want it,” Frank said, shrugging as he struggled to get up from his seat. It hurt him every time Gerard would come home like this, and he would often at times cry himself to sleep.

“What are you still doing up?” Gerard asked, walking closer to Frank even though it wouldn’t do any good; Frank knew and he wouldn’t let Gerard touch him romantically anymore. Frank made more of a distance between them, trying to get out of the room but couldn’t because the smell of someone else’s cologne filled his nostrils and tears started to slide down his cheeks.

“Why are we still together if you don’t want to be with me?” Frank asked through the quiet sobs. “Why don’t you want _me_? I gave you my _all_ , Gerard, and you go to another person for something else? What is it that I can’t give you?”

Gerard took a deep breath, thinking back to the man who he fucks almost every night. Frank was shy, innocent almost which made their sex quiet vanilla, almost boring if he had to be honest. The boy that he fucks was wild, not bashful at all, and let Gerard do whatever he wanted. However, Gerard didn’t want to hurt Frank’s feelings by saying that to him. “He’s different,” was all Gerard could say, looking at the sadness in Frank’s eyes. “He does things differently than you can.”

“Stop sugarcoating the fucking truth! Tell me how you actually feel. Stop holding back whatever it is going through your fucking mind and tell me. Don’t think you’re going to hurt my feelings because they’re already hurt.” Frank was angry, and he usually got that way when someone hurt him, and yet again it was Gerard who was hurting him. “I can tell that you’re holding something back from me.”

“Fine,” Gerard said with a sigh, gathering all his thoughts up again. “You’re not fun in the bedroom and he is. You’re bashful, not wanting to try new things, and he doesn’t give a flying fuck what I do to him. He likes it when I fuck him senseless, leave hickeys and bruises on him, and you’re too shy to even have a hickey where no one can see it. You think that if someone sees it, then you’re automatically trashy, but that’s not true. Do you understand that?”

Frank felt like he had just been stabbed, making it hard to breath correctly as flashes of images of his boyfriend fucking another man. It was true though, he was shy about new things, and in all reality, Gerard was his first for everything. Their sex positions were basic, and everything about their sex life was basic and to the point; he had to be begged to suck Gerard’s dick, and he was way too nervous to finish through with it. Frank didn’t know what to say to what he had just been told, and he felt like crying with it all.

“I’m sorry,” was all Frank could say at that moment, now it was his turn to gather his thoughts up before he spoke. “Maybe we shouldn’t see each other anymore.”

“Probably,” was what Gerard responded with.

“Do you love me?”

It took Gerard too long to answer. “Yes,” he said.

“Then why won’t you stop?”

“I can’t.”

‘I can’t’ is what really broke Frank. He felt like his entire world just crashed around him, and the tears that were going down his cheeks felt like they had been punched out of him. He couldn’t breath, couldn’t see, and his ears were ringing as all the emotions poured out of him. He loved Gerard with everything that he could ever give him, and now he had to break up with a man who didn’t want him anymore. His chest felt heavy and he felt like he would actually pass out if he didn’t breath anytime soon, but he couldn’t do that; he felt like he was going to get sick because of his crying. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder but he shoved that off of him. “Don’t touch me,” was what he said, but the hand came back and had him sit down.

“Frank, you need to calm down, _please_ ,” Gerard said, wanting nothing more than to get Frank’s crying to stop because he was actually scaring him. The last time that he saw Frank this upset was when his grandfather died. He knew that if Frank didn’t calm down, then he would get sick and pass out. But Gerard was at loss for how to calm him down if he didn’t want to be touched. “What can I do to make it feel better? What can I do to make you not cry?”

“Stop cheating,” he cried out, and Frank was right, he really did need to stop cheating all the damn time when something or someone wasn’t going his way. But sex made him feel better; a lot better, actually, because it cleared his head as weird as that sounded. “Just stop hurting someone you’re supposed to love and care for. Why can’t you see that it _hurts_?”

“I never really noticed it because… I thought you would be the one to leave me.”

“I want to! I just _can’t_.” Frank’s heavy breathing stopped but his tears did not, and his face was so red from the tears and his voice was wrecked. He didn’t know what to do anymore – he destroyed Frank’s self-confidence at that exact moment, and there was no way he was making anything better by staying. Frank had to fix himself because Gerard couldn’t.

“I guess this is the end of us, huh?” Gerard commented sadly, biting his lip as he looked at the younger who was sobbing uncontrollably. He remembered when he was able to sooth Frank’s distress, but now there was no way he could ever do that. “I really did love you, Frank.”

“ _Did_? I _still_ love you, Gerard, and that’s what’s making this so goddamn hard.” Frank viciously wiped away his tears as he tried to straighten himself up, but every time he looked Gerard in the eye, he started to cry again. “You were my first for everything. You were my best friend and you hurt me beyond repair.”

“I know,” Gerard said, looking down at his feet.

They both became quiet aside from their heavy breathing, both men were not too sure as to what they should – or need – to do. They needed a few minutes to think before they did anything irrational. But would breaking up be _that_ irrational? Frank didn’t know at all because it would hurt a lot, but then maybe everything would be okay in the long run. What if it wouldn’t, though?

“Maybe I should spend the night at my mom’s until we decide anything,” said Gerard, standing up to go collect a few things but Frank stopped him.

“Before you go, will you do me one more thing?” Frank asked, hurt was still in his eyes so Gerard couldn’t deny whatever it was that Frank wanted. He would do any last favor for the man that he hurt. “Obviously you can say no, but I just want one last night with you. I want you to pleasure me and kiss me. Show me what you do to him that you wont do with _me_.”

“I can’t,” Gerard said, biting his lip as he looked at the saddened younger man beside of him, looking like a puppy whose ball just turned to fire. “I can’t do those things to you because you’re so innocent and pure –”

“Gerard, _please_ , I don’t care what it is,” Frank tried again, grabbing Gerard’s hand and holding it into his. He couldn’t imagine the things that other man and Gerard do together but he wanted to know, wanted to feel it, to see how he could never be like the other boy. “You don’t understand, Gerard. You don’t understand how I feel… you don’t understand the pain that I’m going through right now, and I just want _one_ last thing with you.”

“I can’t… I really can’t, Frank.” Gerard couldn’t stand to look at him anymore, but he couldn’t leave knowing that this is what Frank was feeling right now. How could Gerard deny him one last night where they had sex, kissed, and cuddled? Those intimate touches were long gone the first time Gerard cheated and now, they had to resurface for just a few hours of the night until tomorrow. “He and I… we do it differently.”

“You leave bruises and hickeys on him… so?” Frank scooted closer to him, resting a hand on Gerard’s upper thigh. “You can leave them on me. I’m giving you permission _now_ , please. it’s only one night…”

“I do more than that, Frank. You’re not understanding because you’re so innocent,” Gerard said, coughing to clear his throat. “Honey, I tie him up and ‘punish’ him, and I spank him. I do all these horrible things to him that I could never do to you because you would cry.”

“BDSM?” Frank furrowed his brow, not understanding why people thought that was fun. It was hitting the other person, hurting them. “Why?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then show me? Give me one last night of memories.”

*

In only a few minutes Frank was being pinned down on the couch, Gerard’s body on top of his as they kissed viciously. Frank missed being able to kiss Gerard like this, loved the feel of his slightly chapped lips on his, loved the slowness, but now it wasn’t slow – it was how Frank wanted it. Frank loved the urgency in the kiss and he couldn’t get enough of it; he needed to feel everything of Gerard. Frank wanted to know what Gerard gave to the other boy that he couldn’t even talk to Frank about. Frank knew he was probably right about him being bashful and really reserved but it hurt him to know that he would go off to find another person besides Frank to fuck. Frank really did hate that he lost his lover and best friend.

Gerard pulled away from the kiss to look down at the younger man, searching his eyes for anything besides sadness and lust. It was a lot different now, and Gerard knew that after this, he could never look at himself the same way again. Frank didn’t deserve to be hurt by him, and yet he hurt him in so many ways, the least he could do was give Frank whatever he wanted until tomorrow whether that meant he got sleep or not.

Frank pulled him down, having their lips clash against each other again. Frank felt Gerard’s tongue slide into his mouth, their tongues dancing for a few before Gerard got off of Frank and flipped him over. Frank _knew_ where this was going. He had found it on porn one day when he became desperate for something, and he thought it was really hot, but could never ask for it. He felt his pants and boxers being dragged down his thighs and his cheeks being spread open, and Frank felt even more exposed as he realize Gerard was looking at his _hole_. Frank felt his entire body flush red but soon his thoughts were a goner as soon as he felt Gerard’s hot tongue licking around the muscles, digging in slightly into his hole. Frank felt himself jerk away from the sensation but Gerard pulled his hips back to have them stay in place.

“Oh, Gee,” Frank moaned out, he was already breaking into a slight sweat as he tried to control himself. This felt way too good, and there wasn’t any thoughts that made sense in his head as he tried to think of words. “Oh my _god_ – ” he whispered as he felt a finger join with Gerard’s tongue.

Frank felt like he was going to start crying again if Gerard stopped licking him open. This act was so dirty yet so goddamn _good_ that he never wanted to stop; he wanted to feel Gerard’s hot mouth on his skin forever but he was going to come pretty soon. “I-I’m going to come – ” Frank tried but there was a firm smack to his left ass cheek that had tears stinging his eyes, and Gerard stopped. Instead of Gerard’s tongue coming back, there were three lubed up fingers sliding into his asshole, fingering him.

Frank wasn’t really vocal during sex; occasional moans, bits of pleading and warnings, but he didn’t really talk dirty. He would get so embarrassed when Gerard would mention how tight he was, how good his ass felt around his cock – a word that definitely got him to blush – and he would cringe away from words like those, such _explicit_ words would flow so easily from Gerard’s sinful mouth. Today was different, though, and Frank wanted to break away from that shy shell that he had, but what would he say? Just thinking the thoughts seemed awkward to him.

“ _Fuck_ , Frankie,” Gerard moaned lightly, looking at Frank’s tattoos that were littered around his body; Frank truly was artwork, each piece told a story, and Gerard knew all of them. He bushed the sad thoughts out of his head as he continued to focus on Frank, pleasuring him. “You’re so fucking hot and tight, sucking my fingers in so well.”

Frank let out a little squeak of embarrassment, but hid it with a moan – he was _not_ going to let his shyness get the best of him tonight. What was he supposed to say after that? He just moaned in response instead of thinking too hard. Frank moaned loudly when he felt Gerard rubbing against his prostate. “Please, f-fuck me,” Frank said, practically sobbing with need to be fucked. He kept pushing his hips back, searching for more. “L-let me sit… sit on your c-cock.”

“I love it when you have such a filthy mouth, baby boy,” Gerard said, smirking as he laid down on his back. Frank had never done this position so he was sort of nervous to this kind of thing. He didn’t like change but if it created memories for the both of them, then so be it.

Frank gulped as he helped Gerard get undressed, pants and boxers were the first to go, then his t-shirt. Frank bit his lip as he kissed down Gerard’s milky-white chest, kissing down his sternum and going lower until Frank reached Gerard’s happy trail. Frank noticed how hard Gerard was, loving that he caused this erection, and he felt some sense of pride going on, but it was welcoming. Gerard took a deep breath when he felt Frank’s lips wrap around his head, tongue digging into the slit. Frank was never this self-confident and he was loving the ‘New Frank’ that had risen from jealousy – they both knew it was that – and he moaned.

The blowjob didn’t last too long, though, because Frank was pulled off, and Gerard had sat down on the couch, helping Frank get on top. Gerard lined his cock up against Frank’s hole and shoving Frank down. “Fuck,” Frank hissed, feeling slight pain.

Frank had been numb for so long that he needed this. He needed to know what Gerard had given that other man that he wouldn’t have even asked Frank for; Frank knew he probably would have said no anyway, but it was the fact that he never asked and decided to go elsewhere. It hurt. A lot. And the first time he found out about the cheating was when he started to become numb to everything, but deep down, it hurt when it would be brought up or when Frank would see the time when Gerard would come home. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, though, trying to enjoy the sexual act that was going on.

Frank looked down at Gerard, waiting for him to do something. Frank felt Gerard’s firm palms rest on his hips, guiding him up and down, setting the pace for the both of them. Frank’s breathing was slowly getting faster even though Gerard’s thrusts weren’t even that fast; it was the pressure and pleasure. However, this was basically regular sex – it wasn’t kinky or anything like BDSM (from what Frank had read online). This wasn’t anything special.

“Are you… holding back?” Frank asked, removing Gerard’s hands from his hips so they could focus on each other. “If you are, don’t. Let me… feel what you give him. Please.”

“Are you sure?” Gerard asked, looking at Frank in the eyes as he tried to decipher what emotion Frank had. “I make him talk dirty, call me names, and I call him names. I make him feel pain, Frankie. Are you sure you want it?”

“Yes.” Frank nodded, biting his lip a bit as he was nervous but also curious as to what Gerard did with the other man.

“Choose a safe word,” Gerard demanded, but Frank looked confused at first but then he realized what Gerard had meant.

“Can we use colors? Like traffic light colors?” Frank asked, he couldn’t really come up with a specific word at that exact moment. Gerard nodded and decided it wasn’t time to hold back anymore, he pulled Frank off of him and pulled him off the bed, flipping him so his stomach was against the wall, and sandwiching him against the wall with the weight of Gerard’s body.

Gerard rubbed dick against Frank’s ass, loving the little gasp that came from Frank. “Let me know if you ever want to stop. I can get pretty rough,” Gerard said, not waiting for Frank to respond. Frank knew how to use his words if he wanted to protest.

Frank felt Gerard’s hand slowly go into his hair, yanking it slightly as he realized Gerard was testing his limits. “Hurt me,” Frank begged quietly, like a secret almost.

Gerard yanked hard, making Frank whimper and his eyes tear up just a tiny bit. Honestly, Gerard didn’t know what to do – he didn’t know what Frank could take and they didn’t have a lot of supplies in order for Gerard to actually hurt him like how Marcus did. He had to improvise, he guessed. “Stay like that,” he said, leaving Frank as he went over to his drawers to grab a tie and his belt.

“Now, this is going to hurt – oh, and I’m going to tie your hands together.” Gerard put Frank’s hands behind his back, spreading his legs a little bit as well, and he sat the belt down as he tied Frank’s wrists. He grabbed the belt again, teasing Frank’s skin with it, letting tension rise between them. “I’m going to give you 15 as a starter. I need you to count by fives.”

“Okay.” Frank nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Gerard moved his hands as he guided Frank with his ass out just a little bit. Frank held his breath and tensed as he felt the rush of air from the belt before it hit his ass; he had never been spanked in his life so this was a new experience all together, and it did hurt but not enough to make him want to stop. Frank could tell that Gerard was increasing the pressure by each hit, and it was making his eyes water and tears were streaming down his face.

“F-five,” Frank stuttered out, sniffling slightly as he tried to regain control of himself. He was still hard because the pain felt good in a weird way, and he didn’t know why he was like this. Gerard didn’t even give him a break, honestly, and he just kept hitting him with the belt. He was so distracted by the pain that he almost forgot to finish counting.

“Ten...” Frank gasped out, his body moving away from the belt instinctively and he continued to tense. He was okay with the belt, but it still hurt like a bitch but it distracted him from the emotional and mental pain. Frank’s knees buckled with the next five, and he was on the verge of falling down to his knees. “Fifteen. Oh my… Gerard, hold on – please.”

Gerard didn’t listen to his pleas, instead he continued with his plans of pain for Frank. Frank was shaking all over, not sure what he wanted to do; continue or say Red. Frank was flipped over so now his back was against the wall. Gerard pressed their lips together, a harsh kiss had been planted. “Fuck, your ass is so red, Frankie,” Gerard said, smirking slightly. “Get on your stomach.”

“What are you going to do with me?” Frank asked hesitantly, kind of nervous as to what the answer would be. He’s never seen this side of Gerard in his entire relationship with him, so all of this was new.

Gerard ignored his question, not even sure himself what he was about to do, but he was sure that he could figure it out as he started to think. There wasn’t tools that he could use, but he was sure that name-calling, spanking, tying, and hurting Frank would be okay. Gerard got back down on his knees, admiring Frank’s pink hole, making his mouth water. Gerard leaned closer to start licking at it again, but he kept the rimming brief and quick as he was trying to decide what to do. When he was with Marcus, he could do anything he wanted. He had _almost_ fisted him one time.

Frank was so desperate for something that he was starting to whine for something – _anything_ , but Gerard didn’t give him anything just yet. Gerard kissed his way up to Frank’s neck, and started to leave dark hickeys and bite marks among his spine, up and down. Frank felt Gerard leave and come back after grabbing something from their dresser again, and he was slowly being untied, rolled over onto his back and then tied again. Next thing that was covered with a tie, was his eyes, making it dark and he wasn’t able to see Gerard.

“Color?” Gerard asked in a soft voice, waiting patiently for Frank’s answer.

“Green,” Frank mumbled softly, smiling slightly, letting Gerard know that he was okay to continue. Frank sighed when he felt Gerard’s lips against his again, but it was another quick kiss before his lips traveled elsewhere.

“I’m going to fuck you. You’re not going to come until I’m done with you,” Gerard warned him, spreading his legs as he lined his cock up. He pushed in without warning, loving the sound Frank had made, a sharp gasp and low moan.

Gerard was going at an average pace at first, slowly building up until Frank was used to the feeling. Frank used to like the feeling of slow, sensual sex between them because it made it feel like they were making love, but with this fast pace, it was something else entirely. It also felt weird with his hands tied and he was blindfolded, because all of his senses were heightened, and he _liked_ it. He liked the slight burn on his asscheeks because of the spanks, and he liked the small moans coming from Gerard.

“Fucking tight,” Gerard moaned out, rubbing his hands up and down Frank’s body, tweaking his nipples slightly. He was trying to re-create memories from between him and Marcus, but it was hard with the moans he could he from Frank. When he was with Marcus, Marcus would call him different names that ranged between daddy or sir. Gerard really preferred daddy, but whatever made Marcus comfortable that day was okay.

“Kiss me?” Frank asked, wanting to feel Gerard’s lips against his. He wanted to touch Gerard’s body, but couldn’t. It made him feel a bit crazy with it.

Gerard’s lips smashed against his, and Frank let a low moan when he felt Gerard bite his bottom lip. Soon tongues were being slid into each others mouth, letting Gerard have the dominance that he wanted. Frank spread his legs even more, wrapping them around Gerard’s body as he felt him go faster, his hips smacking against the younger man. They had to part their lips to breath, both of their lips were a bit red from the kiss.

“You’re a needy whore,” Gerard said, loving the slight whine, and blush that Frank had released from his lips. “Fucking tight. You make my cock feel so good, baby. You’re gonna make me come so goddamn hard.”

“Can I come?” Frank asked, whinging slightly as he felt his dick throb a bit. Gerard would used to let him come first before him, but now he had to wait.

“No.” Gerard’s thrusts got even faster. “Talk dirty to me, baby. Tell me how I make you feel.”

Frank’s face went bright red at the demand that Gerard wanted. Frank didn’t even know what to say – what to say to make Gerard happy. “I – ah, you’re… you’re going to make me come. It feels good,” he said, having a hard time getting the words out of his mouth. “I want you to touch me. Please, Gee?”

“Call me daddy or sir,” Gerard demanded, trying to race to his orgasm. He could feel it in his lower stomach, and it had only taken him a few thrusts before he was coming in Frank. He wasn’t even done with Frank, but he was glad that he had finished for himself.

Gerard’s hand wrapped around Frank the second he pulled out. He stroked Frank as fast as he could, only taking a few strokes before he was coming, hard. After that, everything went silent. The men came down from their highs, and immediately Frank went into tears.

“So… I guess this is goodbye, right?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry,” Gerard said, slowly getting up, and getting dressed.

He didn’t know what else to say after getting dressed.

He left.

_Fin_


End file.
